Species Change
by supaherolena02
Summary: Danny will change to a new form. Old enemies, New enemies. Angel!Danny. I GAVE UP ON THIS FIC, Lilli1000 will write this, from now on it's called "Danny Phantom: Angel of ghosts"
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Ghost – Angel/Demon... inspired by 07-Ghost and a good deal helped by this -  gallery/?q=ghost+writer#/d394x2c and motivated by Halfafan D, thank you for helping with my first fic! and thank you very much StarStreakedSky for helping with the wording! Hope it's more ease to understand now =^w^=

Species Change

Prologue

Danny' POV

My back hurt like hell recently. I don't really know why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with my ghost side – I don't call them ghost powers, since they come from my... dead half. It's not merely a power- it's me. Half of me. Well, it just doesn't seem fair to say it's power and nothing more, they seem to have… life in its dead being.

The pain has been going for a week already, and I'm starting to worry, especially since the ghosts haven't shown their faces for some time now, not even Vlad. I would almost go into the Ghost Zone to ask them myself, but I can't move my arms at all and I'm afraid that I won't make it out alive.

Sam and Tucker are starting to worry themselves too, I didn't say anything 'cause I thought that it would pass in one or two days but it only got worse and I don't know what it is and they don't either. So why tell them? They already have lives to live and worry about, they don't need… THIS thing to think about, so I… don't know… wait until it wears off? No, I've already been waiting for a week, and it's not wearing off… Maybe I could go to someone that will know what it is, but who? My parents? No, it can be something just ghosts have, showing my secret through some sickness is not a good idea. Some ghost? No, they're not going to listen to me. Vlad? No,_ I'm_ not listening to him_. _But then, who? I don't have time and I don't know no one else who's- wait a second… CLOCKWORK! He must know what's happening! And I would have some way to see what happened with the other ghosts.

So it's settled, I'm going to see Clockwork today after school and understand what the hell is going on.


	2. Chapter 1 Answers

Species Change

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Answers<p>

Danny's POV

Did you ever hear the song "Friday I'm in Love"? If you don't, go hear it, 'cause I'm sure it's exactly how you feel. _'Finally, without school I'll go to Ghost Zone talk with Clockwork about what's going on and then I'll have the whole weekend to think it over.'_

I wave to Sam and Tucker as I go home – flying, it's _way_ faster – and go straight to the portal. After flying for about 20 minutes (knowing by heart the way to my _new_ friend's lair) I get in his door and knock politely. He knows I'm coming, yes, but that don't mean I can just go in. He opens the door smiling, though he seems to flinch while moving his arms… _'Wait he's too-'_ before I can think any more he bring me out of my thoughts saying **"Good to see you again, Danny"** He's one of two ghosts that call me "Danny". The other is Ghost Writer, we got in better terms since I helped him out of prison – yes, I did another break down, it just don't feel right to have him arrested for something that was my fault – Me and Clockwork are already in his view room when I get out o my mind, the views showing another times and the gears and clocks are working like they always did.

He already knows why I'm here, but he likes when others ask anyway **"What's happening? The ghosts don't show up and I guess it has something to with the pain I started feelin' one week ago and looks like I'm not the only hurting, huh, Clockwork?" **I smirk somewhat arrogantly, com'on, people don't give me credit, but I'm smarter than I look, and since clockwork knows I always get a little "out of character" when I'm with him.

Smiling-knowing at me he replies **"You're right; this is connected with it all. All the ghosts are hurting, that's why none of them had gone to the human world last week."** I blink a little surprised, I thought it was some ghostly-sickness, but not that it had got in ALL ghosts.

Getting his phrase I ask then **"what exactly is **_**this**_**?"**

As calm as if he was talking about the weather he answers **"our species change."**

"**And what that means?" **I ask, confused _'I think I'm bit lost here but, again, when it's about ghost traditions AND clockwork I usually get lost'_

He "answers" with another question **"Do you know about religion, Danny? Specifically the Christian?" **I still don't understand where he's getting but, being Clockwork, it's somewhere, I'm sure.

"**You mean God, devil, Jesus being put in a cross, heaven, hell this kind of thing?"** My family wasn't religious but I liked the idea of not staying in the Ghost Zone for the rest of my existence.

"**Exactly"** He was still smiling but the pain in my back was getting worse and his was getting too if the look on his face said something **"Now, not everything was right but all legends change over the years but it's not important right now, the thing is that demons and angels, hell and heaven do exist, they're another dimensions and inhabitants. The ghosts are choose to go to one of them by the 'Higher Ghosts', or like they are more called 'gods'. We have a higher God – the God of Christian religion – that was there since everything started therefore being more powerful, the inhabitants of his dimension are 'angels' although to ghosts they are called the protectors. He's younger brother wanted his own dimension, so He did one. The younger brother dimension was called hell and its occupants where the demons and other souls that weren't welcome in heaven, we ghosts call them destroyers."**

"**Okay… but I still don't understand what the species change mean."** I say with curiosity and still very confused and in pain.

"**That means that the gods and demons are angry because the ghosts forgotten of them. That's why they're changing ALL ghosts and half ghosts in 'fallen angels' and 'freed demons'. The pain is from the wings that are growing under our skin" **

I'm in shock but somehow I manage to ask **"How long it'll take till they appear?"**

He's not smiling anymore and pain is all over his face, I have a feeling it's all over mine too.

"**Since the pain started, it's one week till they show"** His voice getting forced from his pain.

* * *

><p><span>Well, I know that this chapter is small and had to be posted forever ago but I'll wait until I receive 10 reviews (just faving andor putting in your story alert will count too =^w^=) per chapter (so I have time to write it over) sooooo review or you will never know what happens next ¬w¬


	3. Chapter 2 Transforming And Training

Species Change

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Transforming and Training<p>

Danny's POV

I bit my lip and hold my arms firmly to not scream nor convulse in pain. It's almost **unbearable**; it hurt as much – if not more – than my accident in my parents' lab. Clockwork already gave up in trying being silent and, when they finally cut though my skin, I too don't hold my agony anymore.

I don't know since when but after the pain was not killing my other half I take notice that I'm curled on the floor, that I'm wet in ectoplasm – **my** ectoplasm – that I had a pair of white wings – much like the ones that grown in Clockwork's back – and that he's in the same conditions, but looks much more pained.

After I start to breath normally again and can move though my numbness, I help him to lay on his belly on the couch we were sitting before, carefully as to not hurt him anymore than he is and then I sit down next to him on the floor, since the couch is too small.

Gaining a bit of strength back after five or so minutes he says – a bit weakly – **"Thank you, Danny."** I simply nod in response, not trusting in the existence of my voice right now. After some more silence he adds **"We have to start your training. You don't know how to use angel power, you don't know the heavens' language too and you will need it…"**

"**I'll have powers?"** It's a stupid question but I'm surprised, it's not every day that you grow wings and turn into an angel.

"**Yes, angels have different powers than ghosts. The ones you knew, like ice powers, will have to be relearned too."** After thinking he adds **"This will take some time, so we better start."**

'_That's perfect, now I have to learn new powers, old powers AND a new language. Just what I needed."_ You probably noted the sarcasm in that thought. But I simply groan and get up, no need to argue his logic.

Helping him stand he guide us to the training room, where he says that first of all, I have to learn the heavens' language, so we start with the alphabet then some words [which were surprisingly easy] and then we start combat training.

It seems that, while language is instinctive, combat is not.

To attack as a fallen angel I have to think my attack and it will show itself wrote in heaven language, it'll be more or less strong depending on my emotions and the intensity of said emotion.

Since the emotion is a huge part of the attack, Clockwork said it would be better if I have better control over them. So he started to teach me how to meditate. Easier said than done, I must add [I don't think that I need to describe the epic fail that was me focusing]. We started with the ease stuff, like shields that barely covered my shoulders to hip and ice power 'cause my body is used to them. However, everything was too ease, so we moved to tougher movements and – being in a place where time isn't really passing – I lost notion of minutes and hours. When I see it again it's already Saturday afternoon _'Hope Jazz, Sam and Tucker covered for me'_, so I'm going back home now. Saying good bye, I thank Clockwork and tell him that I'm coming back to continue my training as he sends me back a farewell.

Once I get home – checking to see if my wings are invisible in human form [which, fortunately, they are] – I first get the cover story from Jazz and then I open the front door, after talking a bit with my parents – and being grounded by Jazz for not telling where I was, I go to my room and relax laying belly down on my bed, thinking about the weekend and what I found out. _'I'll have some time to rest, Clockwork said the ghosts would use at least two more weeks to train [they have to do it on their own, 'course they would be slower] so I better do my homework, study a bit [I want to __**pass**__, after all] and sleep a __**lot**__ ['cause I really need]' _sighing, I get up to sit on my desk to work on the homework they gave for the weekend – that I'm done with in about on hour, 'cause, like I said, I'm smarter than I look... and Ghostwriter has been my tutor since I freed him and it helps too. A lot.

When I'm done with my homework – and have a little [big] snack – I go back to bed, not even brothering to change to my pajamas, the second my head hits the pillow I'm asleep and I stay like that 'till next late afternoon.

**(Line break)**

Sunday passed way too fast, with the pass of Sunday come Monday, with Monday come school and with school come problems I didn't want to deal with.

* * *

><p>Me: Same rule as previous chapter, 10 reviewsalerts/favs to post next chapter!

LeNya: Clockwork! The second chapter had to be posted as fast as lightning! y u ppl no be this fast 1st chappie?

H: Because the 1st was prologue, and nobody gives a freaking thought to prologues…

LeNya: N Y U BE SO BORING H?

H: Mm not borin…

Lenya: YES U'R! Y DON U!-

Me: AND I'll see you next chapter (this is why I don't have bunnies T_T).


	4. Chapter 3 Not My Lucky Day

Species Change

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Before I start, to Guest that said "I don't who's been telling you that this story is bad, but I tell you that this story is amazing! :) I love stories with angel Dannys! Please update soon, and by the way, when will we find out what happened to Vlad? :) " Well, thank you! I've updated. And I'm writing it as we talk! So I'm not sure when Vlad's coming, but he IS coming, don't worry…just later. I have my plans *evil laugh*

Chapter 3: Not My Lucky Day Nor My Worst Day

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

Of course that after coming back I would first of all be cornered by one overprotective Sam and one overcurious Tucker that wanted all details of my – inexistent – sweet escape and, of course, it would take till the class start to make them believe that I was just training in the Ghost Zone AND drop the matter.

On the way to class, Dash didn't see me, so till I got to my first class (English) all was calm.

Which makes me paranoid.

Okay, Clockwork did say the ghosts would take two weeks to come back but it doesn't make me less restless. I actually don't remember when was the last time I had the chance to sleep properly and, even with just two nights, even after more than 48 hours of training, I've got too much energy. When your body is used to two hours sleep and you sleep eight, well, you get a bit hyperactive. Or a lot.

I've been trying to pay attention to the words on the board for half an hour but my mind keep going up and down and I'm sure it's nothing remotely useful for the class and I'm not sure if it's too obvious that I'm daydreaming but Mr. Lancer never is one to let ME pass without one of his constructive critics.

"**Mr. Fenton?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Are you listening to me?"**

Now I'm confused. **"Why?"**

"**Well, by now, you are usually on cloud nine. But it seems that today you are wide awake. No "video games night" this weekend?"** He, strangely enough, looked simply curious. This time.

And I hope beyond hope that I simply look disinterested not angry. **"Yeah, I had some time to sleep this weekend."**

**(Line break)**

I _really_ don't want to talk about how the rest of the English class was but there's some things I need to rant about.

Like sunburns.

You probably had one major sunburn at least one time in your life so to understand my next words I'll ask you to remember that experience.

Do you remember how it felt to be touched while you had the sunburn? It hurt, right?

Well, when you have newborn wings and someone touch them you learn that sunburn _tickles_. And when someone throws you into a small locker and your wing get flattened by the door you learn that you can't even breathe or you will scream.

Yes, my wings are invisible while I'm in my human half. That doesn't mean they're exactly _intangible_.

The funny thing about the wings is that even if they're not there I still can feel them.

So, by now, you got that, between the 4 minutes I had to get my books for Science, Dash found me. And he was sorrowful for not havin' the chance of stuckin' me before.

Good part: I was able to not scream from pain, which would be strange cause I was just inside a small space, not a torture chamber.

Bad part: I wasn't able to make enough noise for Sam and Tucker to find me. Till. Lunch.

That's how I've got two more hours of training in focusing, meditating and making the freakin' door intangible for enough time that I'm able to get _out_ or my wing to get _inside_.

**(Line break)**

"**I'm so sorry, Danny!"** Sam said. Again.

"**Yeah, dude. I can't believe we forgot to look in your locker! It's the most obvious place in the school!"**

"**Guys! I already said. It's alright, you got me out in time for lunch, and I've got what Clockwork meant by 'forget the outside world'. It's about anything that's not what your trying to accomplish. Sounds, movements –"** I answer happily **"– Pain."** Okay, maybe not so happily. **"All in all it's simple." **They don't seem convinced but I've really forgive them; the time was wasted the right way in my opinion.

**(Line break)**

The last class was calm. Sadly, home wasn't.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah it's smaller I know but I didn't know what to do anymore ¬¬ H have been tormenting me to do the things I should do and she won't let me sleep! I was up till 3 A.M yesterday cuz she said "you never draw that thing you promised to draw", "the next chapter is crapy, do it again" "your sleeping too much" and "the draw don't even have color yet!" so happy now, H?<p>

H: You know you designed me to organize your agenda and you're late for basically everything. Draws, series to watch, books to read, you still have to end the fifth chapter soon or you'll build up the chapters and disappoint the low number of people that do read your fic. Now that you're done, tell them the rules and go, we ARE going to at least do one draw and color the ones you have.

Me: *sighs* Same rule as last chappie, take your time cuz I'm busy but I've promised to update as soon as I have 10 reviews/favs/fallowers per chappie.


	5. Chapter 4 The Dream

Species Change

**"Talking"**

'_Thinking'_

Talking together

Before I start:

To Kitty: I did it! =DD

To Guest: Yes, he did tell that he grew wings, but he couldn't explain everything in a class full of gossip teens ¬w¬

Chapter Four: The Dream

Danny's POV

With the end of the classes, I walk home with Sam and Tucker, talkin' over all the details 'bout what I was doing in the weekend.

Saying they were baffled is the underestimating of the year. I would do anything to have a camera with me right 'bout now.

And I would love to show my new powers too and keep talkin', but I have to train with Clockwork today again, so I send my farewell to then go to the ghost zone. It's so good to be able to show my wings they're pure white, like my hair, but the tips are an ice blue like my eyes when I'm using my ice powers. When I get to Clockwork's lair he welcomes me in his late 20's early 30's form, his wings gained some color too, they're white (though they're not as white as mines) with purple tips.

And while I flew I keep having the feeling that I should close my eyes, that it's not right to _see _even while I was in Human form my eyes were strange but I thought that it was just tiredness, relentlessness, but it got worse now that I'm in Angel form, after telling this to Clockwork he smiles and says **"This, Danny, is a guardian gift and curse."** then he goes on explaining with his words that now I'm able to see people and _ghosts _life and _cause of death _and now I have one more thing to add to my "need to learn how to control in less than 2 weeks list", and since it takes to long to learn how to control this I'll have to learn how to see without my eyes first cause it's _easier_.Because to fight seeing the literal life story of the enemy would be quite troublesome.

The good news is that Clockwork assured me that _this_ power barely affects my human half enough to be that more of a trouble.

After training a LOT, for five hours, I've got how to "see without eyes"… well, this being my first day to feel 5 or 6 steps ahead in all directions is good enough. Considering that you need to focus in your energy flow and then expand it around you it's a really good start. Believe me. It's hard.

Now, I have one week and 6 days to train it. No worries.

Before I go, Clockwork gave me some tissue to put in my Angel form so I won't see anything that I don't want to. So I tie it tightly to my face, and like anything ghost (Angel? Demon? Dead?) related that I put in myself it disappear when I turn Human.

He opens a portal to my room; I pass and go have a shower, followed by doing my homework and having a snack. After that I call Sam to inform that I'm back and, knowing she'll tell Tucker, go sleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the troubled expression on Clockwork's face.

(Line break)

*Dream*

Everything is black, empty. Nothing. There's nothing over than the feeling that there _is_ something here. I can't move, I can't make a sound, Ican't hear a sound. I can just think.

_What is this? Where am I? Why am I here? How did I -_

**_"You know you cannot get awnsers, so why bother asking?"_**

_Why? I don't know... Maybe I can - _

**_"No. You ask because you are afraid. Of what can be, could be, will be. You are afraid of 'if's. Possibilities."_**

_But this is 'cause my future - _

**_"Everyone can have a bad future. Fearing the future don't change it."_**

_Then what change it?_

**_"Nothing. You can just accept it. What will be, will be."_**

_Who... are you?_

Two big, red pupiled, dark green eyes seem to open. And a huge mouth with yellow teeths wet in red -_ blood_ - smiles, saying **_"I am just some old, locked demon... For now."_**

The blood driping from it's mouth start to fill the black space.

I'm drowling in blood

Voices start to almost sing, all together. They're tortured souls, I simply can _feel_ it.

Air. _'I'm never going to breath again'_

Light._ 'I'm never going to see it again'_

Out._ 'I'm never going to get out.'_

_Let me **breath**. Let me **see**. Let me **out**._

_Let me exist - be - alone - alive - breath - see - **OUT**!_

(Line break)

I wake up covered in cold sweat and the only thing i can think is _'What was **that**?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sorry guys but i don't fell like doing this anymore**

**if you want you can take this fic just tell me and say what will you call it so i can read what was done with it after someone with talent got it ówò**


	7. Chapter 7

** Lilli1000 adopted my fic and said it's new name will be "Danny Phantom: Angel of ghosts", please check it out later when she updates that is XD**

**You can still use my fic to inspire yourself or something**

**Thanks to everyone who motivated me, but i'm no writer, sorry**


End file.
